


A Present

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Иногда нужно просто подарить себе подарок и поцеловать Гарри Поттера.





	A Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127771) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6860591

Вручение самому себе подарка, по скромному мнению Драко, было вполне приемлемо. Он, безусловно, заслужил это. Рождество – время веселья, но в этот день он не радовался и вряд ли кто-нибудь поспособствовал бы этому. Поэтому, все необходимо брать в свои руки.

Выбрать подарок было легко. Но все следовало тщательно спланировать. Тот факт, что большинство учеников, которые учились в Хогвартсе около восьми лет, готовились к Ж.А.Б.А., был вестью того, что Вселенная была на его стороне, и он действительно должен это сделать.

Утром 25 декабря он собирался поцеловать Гарри Поттера. Все, что ему надо было, так это найти путь к отступлению и убедиться, что мадам Помфри свободна, потому что ему определенно понадобилась бы помощь Целителя, если бы его побег закончился неудачей, и Поттер раздробил бы его на маленькие кусочки. Но, тем не менее, Драко нуждался в Поттере, поэтому, оставаясь верным своей новой привычке рано вставать, он пошел по окрестностям Хогвартса.

Удача была на стороне Драко. Рождественское утро было прекрасным, солнце достаточно ярким, что заставляло заснеженную землю искриться. Драко даже не пришлось долго прятаться у входа в замок. Поттер появился на горизонте без Уизли на буксире, что значительно все облегчило. Он был укутан в теплый плащ, вязаный темно-красный шарф и шерстяную шапку и даже не заметил, что Драко спрятался за соседним деревом. Как только под ботинками Поттера захрустел снег, когда он направлялся к сараю для метел, Драко пошел следом за ним.

Драко не бежал за ним, но к тому времени, как он добрался до сарая, то дыхание его подвело. Однако в данный момент не было места для паники или раздумий. Он сделает это. Все решено.

Как только он вошел в маленький темный сарай, Поттер тут же повернулся к нему с метлой в руках. Завидев знакомое лицо, он заметно расслабился, кивнув ему.

– Малфой.

Когда Поттер вот так вот произносил его имя, Драко никак не мог понять, то ли он приветствовал его или же в чем-то обвинял.

Драко вернул ему кивок, а затем подошел к стойке, где стоял его Нимбус, и, прежде чем Поттер успел бы скрыться, уже на выходе он спросил:

– Что не так с твоей метлой? 

Поттер в панике посмотрел на Драко.

– Что там? Ничего ведь нет, – но, тем не менее, он начал внимательно изучать метлу на предмет повреждений.

Драко подошел к нему, пытаясь скрыть усмешку. Это было замечательно. Конечно же, замечательно. Поттер и его драгоценная метла.

– У нее трещина, Поттер, – Драко сделал шаг вперед, стоя теперь гораздо ближе. – Там, на ручке.

Пальцы Поттера с огромной осторожностью скользнули по древку.

– Ты врешь, Малфой, я ничего не вижу.

– Вот здесь, – Драко достал из кармана свою палочку и зажег ее быстрым невербальным Люмосом. Поттер притянул свою метлу ближе к свету.

Желудок Драко сделал кульбит. Его план побега был сработан идеально: в одной руке у него была метла, а в другой – палочка. Теперь же следовало сделать то, ради чего он ломал голову вот уже который день. Поттер приподнял голову, и Драко подумал: «Сейчас или никогда». 

Губы коснулись чего-то мягкого и прохладного.

Он поцеловал Поттера в щеку.

_Черт._

Драко отскочил назад, а Поттер пялился на него, сильно нахмурив брови, что Драко казалось это невозможным. 

– Что… – рот Поттера приоткрылся, после чего моментально закрылся. На мгновение в сарайчике повисла тишина. – Что это было?

– Я… – Драко поудобнее схватил свою палочку, готовясь защищаться. Поттер должен послать в него заклинание, а не просто стоять, говорить и пялиться на него! Но, опять же, Драко не должен был целовать поганого Поттера. – Я просто пытался… Мне нужно было посмотреть поближе… Это было… – к черту. К черту объяснения, к черту все это. Драко вскочил на метлу и пулей вылетел из сарая. В процессе отступления его палочка выпала на землю, но в данный момент ему было на это наплевать.

Ледяной воздух, обдувающий разгоряченное лицо, был чистым блаженством. Он думал, что его кожа вот-вот расстает от жары. Милый Мерлин, смущение после поцелуя в щеку совсем не входило в его планы.

Драко быстро летел к Запретному лесу.

Но вдруг его метла вздрогнула. Она свернула налево, полностью разворачиваясь, идя прямиком к Поттеру.

Драко крепко сжал древко и со всей силы толкнулся в сторону, тяня его на себя, но метла не придала никакого значения его попыткам вернуть контроль. 

Поттер стоял в снегу, палочкой указывая на Драко и приманивая его к себе. Драко казалось, что он видит, как его зеленые глаза буквально горят от гнева.

Тем временем земля становилась ближе. Нимбус, казалось, исчез у него под ногами, и он полетел вперед, сталкиваясь грудью с Поттером. Он поймал его также ловко, как и ловил снитч, крепко сжимая руками спину Драко.

Было удивительно, что они не упали.

Грудь Поттера была настолько прижата к груди Драко, что он даже не мог понять, чье сердце сейчас бьется быстрее.

Он попытался оттолкнуться настолько, насколько позволяли руки Поттера. Его лицо было слишком близко. Поттер в процессе потерял свою шапку и теперь в его черных волосах путались снежинки; только в этот момент Драко понял, что солнце исчезло.

– Я спросил… Что это было? – довольно спокойно и медленно сказал Поттер. Его взгляд был устремлен в глаза Драко.

– Я… Эм… – бедный Драко. У него был не такой уж и большой выбор. – Это Рождество, Поттер. Я хотел просто пожелать тебе Счастливого Рождества, – он заставит растянуть губы в улыбке. – Счастливого Рождества, Поттер!

Он отодвинулся назад, насколько это было возможно в его объятиях, и поцеловал две щеки Поттера.

– Пусть оно будет веселым!

– Вижу, – Поттер, все еще держа Драко, смотрел на него, чувствуя, как на месте поцелуя ветер немного подморозил щеки. – Ну, тогда… 

Он наклонился ближе. Драко затаил дыхание. Поттер не заколдовал его, не кусал, не целовал в щеки. Он поцеловал Драко прямо в губы. К слову, он умел целоваться, заставляя табун мурашек исколесить тело Драко. Он заставил тело Драко двигаться вперед, за поцелуем. Он заставил его капризничать, отстраняясь. 

– С Рождеством, – сказал Поттер. Его губы были влажными, он улыбался. Освободив Драко, он отступил назад. Два взмаха палочкой доставили метлу и палочку Драко к нему. Поттер точно знал, как добиться того, чего он хочет. Или, может, просто все хотели оказаться у него в руках.

Поттер вручил Драко метлу и палочку, и вызвал свое средство передвижения. Спустя пару секунд он уже был в воздухе. 

Некоторое время Драко понадобилось для того, чтобы понять, что простой поцелуй был проклятием, а не подарком.

– Эй, Малфой!

Драко повернулся и увидел Поттера, который сверлил его хмурым взглядом.

– Мы летим или как? – он махнул головой. – Ты же знаешь, что я обгоню тебя. Не могу поверить, что ты даешь мне фору.

Драко сжал метлу до побелевших костяшек. Моргнув, он понял, что разум очистился. Поттер хотел, чтобы они летели вместе.

А еще… Поттер поцеловал его.

– Я могу себе это позволить! – с внезапным приливом энергии сказал Драко. Он мог себе это позволить. Он был уверен, что для полета ему даже не нужна была метла. Тем не менее, он прыгнул на Нимбус и тут же оказался рядом с Поттером. – Победитель получает приз, не так ли?

Поттер ухмыльнулся.

– Поторопись и узнаешь, – сказал он, взмывая в сторону леса.

Драко схватил метлу и поспешил за ним.


End file.
